


Собутыльник

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Есть дни, когда он почти разочаровывается во всём, что происходит. Когда чувство беспомощности почти не оставляет от него живого места. Когда сомнения в своих поступках почти разрушают его на миллион грёбаных частей. Когда он почти перестает существовать.Но бывают ночи, когда во всём этом больше нет слова «почти».





	Собутыльник

Есть дни, когда он почти разочаровывается во всём, что происходит. Дни, когда чувство беспомощности почти не оставляет от него живого места. Дни, когда сомнения в своих поступках почти разрушают его на миллион грёбаных частей. Дни, когда он почти перестает существовать.

Но бывают ночи, когда во всём этом больше нет слова «почти».

В такие ночи, он берет телефон и листает свои переписки. Со Скоттом: «прости, приятель, я не приеду к тебе, тут у Киры...», с Айзеком: «мы не настолько близкие друзья, чтобы я тащился к тебе через весь город», даже с Дереком: «нет». В такие ночи он знает, что он чертовски одинок и у него нет никого, кто смог бы поддержать в те часы, когда он сломлен.

И вот тогда, он берёт в свои руки телефон, и набирает всего одно слово (невообразимо, для человека с СДВГ). Одно чёртово слово, со своей системой знаков и стадий.

Первая — смайлик. Отрицание того, что больше не к кому обратиться. Что тот, кто на другом конце воображаемого провода не самый последний или попросту единственный, кого он попросит.

Вторая — восклицательный знак. Требование. Непримиримое и колючее. Остервенелое желание не оказаться на самом краю.

Третье — вопросительный знак. Возможность отказаться. Попытка показать, что всё ещё не так плохо, как могло бы показаться со стороны.

Четвертая — точка. Ярое нежелание быть проигнорированным, потому что это признание того, что ещё самую малость, и всё станет совсем плохо.

Пятая — без знака препинания. Смирение, на языке стадий принятия смерти. Согласие с тем, что к нему не стоит приходить никому. Потому что он никому, чёрт побери, не нужен.

Одно слово.

И он уверен, что по ту сторону уже давным-давно известно, что он перестал звать кого-то ещё. Что он — его единственный вариант. В какой-то смысле, он — единственный, кому Стайлз доверяет настолько, что позволяет увидеть себя без вечной язвительной брони, без пылкой бравады, без оптимизма в качестве щита. В каком-то смысле он — тот, кто ему ближе всех. Потому что на него всегда можно рассчитывать. Даже тогда, когда все остальные будут заниматься собой.

Одно слово, и вот, через пять минут, в открытом окне появился силуэт. Небрежный, словно он не пробежал в бета-релизе несколько километров до этого окна, он спустит ноги и выпрямится, потрясая в очередной раз своим разворотом плеч, ухмылкой на тонких губах и всё так же идеально зачёсанными назад волосами.

Одно слово, и его мучительная агония прекратится. И он точно знает, что будет дальше. Пара-тройка банок пива. Чужая голова на своих коленях. Жизнеспасительные объятия. И, возможно даже секс. Медленный. Чувственный. Неторопливый. Такой секс можно называть только любовью, потому что-то, что помогает дышать, не может быть названо как-то иначе. После — совместный сон, а утром его гость исчезнет, словно его и не было здесь, оставив за собой идеальный порядок. А когда этот порядок будет исчерпан, всё повторится снова.

И, однажды, когда визитеру осточертеет мчаться через весь Бейкон Хиллз к нему, Стайлзу, он предложит им жить вместе. Тем более, что к этому моменту Стилински уже будет совершеннолетним. Возможно, они переедут в Нью-Йорк, где он будет учиться по завершении школы, а может быть, и останутся здесь. Это уже не будет иметь никакого значения. Важно будет лишь то, что он больше не будет чувствовать себя таким надломленным. Истощенным. Беззащитным.

Набрав единственное слово, Стайлз посмотрел на смс. Его рука зависла над клавишей «отправить». Он ещё раз убедился в том, что всё написано верно.

«Собутыльник.»

Сообщение ушло, чтобы там, на другом конце города, прибыть на телефон с омерзительно громким оповещением. Телефон, на который пишет всего один человек, и ради которого он и был куплен. Чтобы там, на другом конце города, сонный мужчина оторвал голову от подушки, посмотрев на историю сообщений, вздохнул и поднялся, быстро одеваясь.

Пара минут — и вот он уже вылазит из окна, садится напротив, в компьютерное кресло и смотрит на этого невозможного парня, усыпанного родинками.

— Здравствуй, крипи-дядюшка, — усмехается невесело Стайлз и протягивает ему высокий пивной бокал, прихлебывая свое пиво прямо из жестяной банки.

Он чертовски рад, что Питер снова пришел.

И на душе стало самую малость легче.


End file.
